Diary of a Prussian
by Slightly2Loud
Summary: Gillian Beilschmidt lives with her little brother and their dogs, and, in order to keep track of her awesomeness, writes a diary. With her two best friends, her goody two-shoes enemies and her many romance problems, Gil has a long story to tell. Fem!Prussia, PruAus, Spamano, GerIta, RoChu, USUK, Giripan, etc.
1. In the Beginning

OK, first things first. I _know _perfectly well that diaries are girly, and everything. But it doesn't mean I'm a total wuss! It's just a little notebook where I can keep a record of my awesomeness, so I can look back on it when I am ruler of the entire world and laugh at how stupid all my classmates were, for not realising how totally awesome I was until I dominated the universe.

That's what I told Ludwig, but he still doesn't believe me. He just gave me that kind of _okay Gil, whatever, but it's still weird _look, and went off to his room to finish some stupid maths revision thing.

Seriously! I still can't believe he's my brother. There's no way we're actually related. I mean, I'm not even German for a start. Ludwig keeps telling me I am, but the thing is, where I was born is also where this huge place called 'Prussia' was located ages and ages ago, so I'm technically Prussian.

My name is Gillian, but everyone calls me Gil. And yes, they pronounce it 'Gillian' instead of 'Jillian', like it's supposed to be pronounced, because they're all retards. I don't mind it though; anything's better than a sappy name like _Gillian. _'Gil' is much better.

I attend Hetalia High, which is where Ludwig goes too. He's my little brother by one year, but we aren't anything alike. I have short, scruffy silver hair and scarlet eyes, and he's your total perfect guy, with blond hair and blue eyes. I wear denim jeans and red polo shirts, and he wears baggy khaki pants and black vests. I'm totally awesome, and he's just… _not. _I call him West, and he calls me Gil. We get on pretty well, for brother and sister.

Right now, he's fast asleep. Our parents are out of town, and they decided that because I'm sixteen, and Ludwig is fifteen, we'd manage fine on our own. I called round Francis and Antonio the minute they had left, and a bunch of other friends too, and West called round a bunch of his friends, and bingo, we had a totally awesome party set up.

West gets tired easily, so he fell asleep just as the party ended. I brought beer, and Francis brought wine (posh, uptown kid. Huh!) so by the time the party had kind-of drained out, most of us were too drunk to make it home, and a bunch just stayed over at our place. I know, we're all only sixteen and whatever, but still! Beer tastes good, OK?

He's lying on his own bed now, completely conked out. Next to him is his little Italian boyfriend, Feliciano. Yeah, okay, I know that Ludwig denies it every time I mention Feli, but it's so obvious he likes him. I don't mind Feli; he's good fun, and makes pasta all the time when he comes round to visit, but seriously. West needs to get up the guts and just ask him out already.

Feliciano's all curled up next to him, and it looks kind-of sweet. Well, it would, if I was a freaking sissy like Elizabeta. West will totally kill me if he finds out, but I lean forward and drape his arm over Feli, who smiles a little in his sleep. I grin, thinking about West's face when he wakes up, and wander out of his room to go check on the others. Ludwig was lucky enough to only have to share his room with Feli, because of his dogs. They take up so much space that no-one else could sleep in there. My room, though? It's packed.

In my room are my friends, Francis and Antonio. Francis is lying on a blanket on the floor, still holding a bottle of wine in his hand, and Antonio is sleeping in my old sleeping-bag, that I used to bring to exams to piss of the teachers, until my parents were called in. We've been friends since the beginning of school, and people call us the 'Bad Touch' trio. Badass, right?

Francis is a total flirt. That's how we met. On my first day, he took my hand and kissed in registration, and I slapped him in the face. He just laughed, and I laughed too, and I think I'm the only girl he doesn't try to kiss now. He's a great friend for advice, surprisingly; he's a total airhead and everything, but the first person Antonio and I go to for help. He has wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes, and is brilliant when it comes to ways to piss people off, Arthur in particular. Francis is fun.

Antonio's so still he looks like he's in a coma, but he always looks like that. Party hard by day and sleep fast by night, that's how he works. He's always bursting with energy, and we met when he crashed into me in the corridor, and I dropped all my books on top of him. He looked so totally shocked, and completely hilarious just lying on the floor covered with books that I couldn't help but laugh, and when I'd finally picked up all my books and helped him off the floor, he introduced himself, and we chatted the whole way to Science. He's totally obsessed with Feli's twin brother, Lovino, which I don't get. I mean, Lovino's a total bitch to him, and he still loves him. But Antonio's weird like that sometimes.

Yeah, I know. They're not your ideal friends, and my mom keeps pestering me to make friends with some girls, and not hang out with them so much. The thing is though, girls are so _boring_. All they do is talk about clothes and boy bands and stupid things like that, and then there's the whole 'talking about your emotions' thing, which just pisses me off. Girls are so over-emotional and romantic, whereas boys are just blunt and fun and carefree and _cool. _Asides from Yao, none of my friends are girls. And I like it that way.

Lovino stayed over too, and he's fast asleep next to Antonio. He looks so mild and innocent when he's asleep, so peaceful you'd never guess that he could give you a good bruise if you annoyed him. Lovino is angry and irritable, and Antonio's had a crush on him for ages now. Maybe I could work my magic on these two, I thought mischievously, gently pushing Lovi over so he was nestled beside Antonio. Bang on time, Antonio reached out and wrapped his arm around Lovino. You know, at this rate I'll be overtaking Francis with my awesome pair-up skills.

Lying on my bed (I know! I had to sleep on the freaking floor because of them) are Yao and Kiku. They're adopted siblings, Chinese and Japanese, and Yao's my only girl friend. She's pretty cool, and she has a whole bunch of awesome little Hello Kitty things in her schoolbag that everyone teased her about, until she brought a wok to school and hit them over the head with it. That was the day we became friends. Kiku's West's friend, and I suppose he's OK. He's a lot quieter than his sister, that's for sure.

I wander off into our biggest bedroom, my parent's room, to see who's in there, and almost burst out laughing. Alfred's asleep, but he's still sitting up, right in the middle of the double bed, still wearing his party hat and still holding his party blower in his hand. Alfred's a good friend of mine; he's tall and blonde, with crazy big blue eyes. Resting his head on Alfred's shoulder is Arthur. Arthur's a blonde too, but with scruffy hair and not as tall as Alfred. He snaps at Alfred all the time, and is extremely sarcastic when he wants to be. Arthur's British, and has a badass accent. I keep asking him to say things, because he pronounces them all weird, and it kind-of annoys him. He and Alfred have been friends for ages.

Lying on the floor in four sleeping-bags, are the Nordics. Well, excluding Emil. He and Kaoru left just as the party ended, along with a bunch of others who hadn't drunk themselves stupid, or were friends with those who had had drunk themselves stupid and wanted to stay with them.

Mathias is fast asleep, arms stuck out at odd angles, and Lukas is sleeping about a foot away from him. Mathias and Lukas are the funniest ever. Mathias is loud and obnoxious, and Lukas is quiet and contained, but as a tendency to strangle Mathias on his own tie when he becomes a little too annoying. Mathias is always tagging after Lukas, and forever whining '_Norge!' _when Lukas ignores him, but you can see that Lukas loves being around him.

Next to them are Berwald and Tino, lying wrapped around each other on the mattress. They are the sweetest (no, wait, mustn't use girly vocabulary) couple ever. They've been going out for so long now, they could announce their engagement and no-one would blink an eyelid. Tino's tiny, and loves everything pretty, and Berwald's tall and expressionless, but we know he adores Tino.

I still can't believe they're still asleep. It's 6am already! I know I'm an early riser, because Gilbird pecks me on the head at five every morning to wake me up and I'm kinda used to it now, but still! The party ended at one! They've had plenty of sleep. Just then I trip over a step and hear someone wake up. Oops.

"Argh! Tomato bastard, why are you so close?"

"Lovi? Huh? What are you doing, mi tomate?"

"Mon ami, keep it down! Some of us 'ave 'angovers, you know!"

"Ve? Romano, was that you?"

"Shut it, fratello!"

"Vat are you lot all yelling for! You'll vake everyone up!"

"It's a bit late for that, aru. Everyone is already awake."

Okay… now's probably a good moment to slip back onto the couch and pretend I was asleep the whole time…


	2. Back to School

**OK, I guess I should have introduced myself a bit better in that last chapter. My name is Rachel, and I live in Kuwait. There's not much to do here, so I write. If you hate the story, just tell me and I'll take it off. Oh, and I still need ideas on plot/pairings for the story. Any suggestions will be taken, I'm still writing this one.**

**x Rachel**

"Gillian!"

I was snapped out of my daydream of Elizabeta with pins in her eyes by the sharp voice of my irritable math teacher.

"Yes, Mr Swenson?" I replied, trying to look like I had been paying attention rather than playing out death scenes featuring my mortal enemy in my head.

"Gillian, you need to be paying attention to this!" he scolded.

"But sir," I whined. "I'm not the only one not paying attention." As a matter of fact, half the class wasn't paying attention. Feli was eating pasta under the table, Antonio was writing _Lovino _on his sleeve and Alfred and Mathias were having a gargling completion, both with mouths full of water.

"But you're the only one who really needs to be paying attention. All the others are passing my class, and you just managed to scrape your way in! Come on, Gillian, you can do better than that! Your brother," he said, as I groaned inwardly. _Not the 'perfect Ludwig' speech again, _"was the best student I have ever taught. He was hardworking, and polite and smart; I thought all Germans were supposed to be hard workers until you showed up-,"

"But sir," I interrupted. "I'm not German. I'm Prussian, sir," I said proudly. Mr Swenson buried his face in his hands.

"Gillian, I don't really care where you're from," he said, in a defeated voice. "Just so long as you pass year 11, I'm good."

The class laughed.

"Antonio, you're a nightmare," I grumbled as we walked out of class half an hour later, on our way to lunch. "What?" he asked, hurt.

"_Lovino," _I grinned. "God, Antonio, just ask him out already. Between you and my brother, I'm tearing my hair out."

"Yeah, well, that's just your brother being a moron. It's so _obvious _that Feliciano likes him, he's just being weird. But Lovi practically hates me." The Spaniard's usually happy face sank.

"Listen, Tonio," I said, putting my arm around him. "I woke up at five on the night of the party, remember? Well, I kind of pushed Lovi while he was asleep so he was right next to you. And you know what? He _smiled, _because he was happy to be next to you. He just acts like a bitch to you because he sucks when dealing with emotions, that's all."

"Really?" asked Antonio in disbelief.

"Uh huh," nodded Francis. "Go for it, mon ami! It will be fine, oui?"

"OK," said Antonio, determined. "I'll do it. Lovi!" he called to a brunette walking ahead of us. The boy turned around, and scowled upon seeing Antonio.

"What is it, bastard?" he yelled back.

"Wait up!" called Tonio, sprinting forward to catch up with him. I turned to Francis, grinning. "Success!" we both yelled in unison, and slapped hands in a high five.

"Aww, sweet," came a girl's voice from behind me, and I froze, knowing perfectly well who it was. "Little Gilly managed to pair up her pervy best friend and his stupid little Italian! She must feel so proud. I mean, she's failing math and can't run to save her life, so it's good she has a talent in pairing up gay weirdoes, right?"

I spun around to come face-to-face with a pretty brunette, with big green eyes and an angelic smile. Too bad I knew her far too well to fall for it.

Elizabeta.

Elizabeta is the most popular girl in our class, and she's also the meanest, most evil girl I know. She has a little group of friends, and I swear, they are the worst trio I know. People say we're bad? They obviously don't know Elizabeta's gang.

First, there's her. Elizabeta is totally gorgeous, and every boy in school, with the exception of a few, is in love with her. She trips up kids in the playground, picks on Tino a lot, because he's gay and doesn't like to hurt people, so he won't fight back, and finds great pleasure in teasing me. I'm way too awesome to take it personally, of course, but it really makes me angry when she picks on my friends. I got a suspension for punching her last time she was mean to Tino.

Then there's Sasha. Sasha has dark hair that she wears in pigtails and wears dresses all the time. She acts all little-girl-lost as well, and all the teachers are kind to her because she looks so sweet. She's the kind of girl who will drop paint all over a drawing you've been working on for days, and then bat her eyelashes and pretend it was an accident, even though you know it wasn't. She's evil.

And finally, there's Lili. I don't know what happened to Lili. When she lived with her brother she was so lovely and cute all the time, but now that she lives with Elizabeta, she's just a bitch. She wears a ton of make-up, and ties her blonde hair up in a ponytail, and tells other girls about how weird they look with flat chests when we're getting changed for PE. She told Bella the other day about how she needs to 'cut down on the pastries, or whatever, because your butt's so big I can't walk past to get to my locker'.

And people call us the Bad Touch trio? These girls are poison.

"Sorry Elizabeta?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "Did you say something? 'Cause all I heard was 'mimimimimimimi'," I said, imitating a squeaky little mouse voice. Alfred and Arthur passed by behind Elizabeta at that moment, and they both grinned and Alfred flashed me a thumbs-up. They hate her too.

"Oh, real mature, Gil," she said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously you've been hanging out with Frenchy over here for too long, and he's rubbed off on you."

"God, Gil, you have the worst choice in friends ever," put in Sasha, hand on her hip. "I mean, really, a bunch of gays, a perv, and Yao. And even Yao's weird too," she grinned, doing that stupid thing with her eyes to make them look Asian and mimicking Yao's slightly too high-pitched voice. "_Are you sure, aru?" _she squealed, with a fake look of astonishment on her face. _"Well then, thank you much very, aru!" _Elizabeta and Lili were giggling on either side of her.

I scowled. Yao did have some problems with her English, and she was a little too polite, but that was no reason for Sasha to laugh at her. I slipped my arm through Francis's.

"Come on, Francis, let's go," I glared. "Because sooner or later I'm going to end up punching one of them unconscious, and I wouldn't want to smudge their eyeliner." I flounced off, dragging Francis in my wake, ignoring the wolf whistles and laughs from behind me.

I stormed to lunch, and almost slammed my tray down at the table, fuming.

"Gil, dude, what's wrong?" asked Alfred, concerned. Kiku reached out and patted me on the back, which was nice of him. I barely even talk to Kiku, but he seems nice.

"I fucking hate those idiots!" I yelled. "Stupid, fucking morons!" I put my head in my hands.

"Elizabeta, Sasha and Lili. We just bumped into them in the corridor," explained Francis, biting into a crepe.

"Why are they so… stupid?" I spluttered, at a loss for words. "I mean, seriously. First they make fun of Antonio 'cause… well, never mind why, but still! Then they slag me off, and start to mimic Yao," here I turned to Yao, who was beginning to turn pink with anger. "Sasha started talking in this stupid little voice, and saying stupid stuff, and then they all started laughing. I hate them!"

Arthur smiled sympathetically. "If it makes you feel any better, Roderich just ditched Elizabeta this morning."

My heart leapt. "Really?" I beamed. "Awesome!"

Everyone grinned, not knowing the true reason I was pleased by this. I know crushes are girly, and it's a totally silly word, and everything, but… Oh, whatever. This is a diary, after all. I can say it.

I like Roderich. For the past few months, he's been dating Elizabeta, but I still really like him. I still can't work out why. I mean, he's generally everything I hate in someone; he's posh and neat, and really talented when it comes to music, and speaks a snooty, uptown kid accent. But… I don't know. It's just his gentle smile and his beautiful laugh and everything. Whenever he looks across at me during music class, he just looks so adorable with his big violet eyes and messy chocolate hair, and the rare smile he shoots in my direction…

Shit. I _hate _going all soppy like this. And my friends are useless. However, I didn't have the whole awkwardness of telling them that I like Roderich. Francis worked it out himself from watching me blush every time he looked at me in music, and obviously told Antonio immediately. They confronted me on my way out of class (with Roderich _standing at the freaking door, _for God's sake) and eventually I confessed. So far though? All they've done is giggle like six-year-olds every time Roderich talks to me. God, I love that accent so much…

"So, why'd he ditch little Miss Perfect?" I asked, sipping on Alfred's coke absentmindedly, until he elbowed me hard in the ribs and pulled it off me. Alfie gets really serious over his junk food.

"Oh, I know!" chipped in Feli, and everyone looked at him in surprise, even West. Feli generally has his head so high in the clouds he misses everything. "Roderich told Elizabeta that he just didn't love her anymore, that there was someone else he liked, and that he didn't think it would be right to lead her on. I thought that was really nice of him," beamed Feli, pleased he was the centre of attention.

"Oui," said Francis slowly. "Someone else…" He glanced in my direction at the same time as he said this. _Thanks Francis. Great subtlety techniques there._

"What this got to do with Gil?" asked Arthur, following his gaze.

"Oh, nothing," I stuttered, but too late. The whole table was grinning now, having put 2 and 2 together at last.

"Don't worry, Gil," smirked Yao. "Your secret's safe with us."

I felt my face go red.

"I- I'm going to go and, um, find Antonio," I stammered, standing up and pushing my chair in. _Stupid Francis._

I wandered off to where I thought Antonio would be, in the playground, but he wasn't. I had to search the whole school before I heard his voice round the corner, in the summer courtyard. I listened in, wanting to make sure Lovi wasn't there before I approached him.

"I'm sorry, Lovi," a voice said quietly.

"Argh! You don't get it, do you?" said another voice, stronger than the other.

"Get what?"

After that there was silence, and I peeked round the window to see what had happened. Antonio was leaning up against the wall, being kissed by a tear-stained Lovino. His hands had slipped round the Italian's lower back, and Lovi's hands had tangled themselves in the Spaniard's chestnut hair. They were putting all the pent-up emotions they had into this kiss. It seemed like a private moment between the two, and after a moment I drew my eyes away and ran off to find Francis.

_Finally, _I grinned. _I guess Lovi's not so emotionless after all…_

**Like? Hate? REVIEW?**

**Also, please excuse my language. I swear far too much. Peace out!**


	3. A New Look

**So, I know it seems like this story has no plot, but it actually does. I have some cool ideas for new chapters, and I'm going to try to fit all my favourite pairings into this. Reviews, people! I need ENCOURAGEMENT! And yeah, there's going to be a lot of GerIta in this story, 1) because I love them, and 2) because Germany **_**is **_**Prussia's brother. Also, don't ask why China is a girl. I just wanted Prussia to have a girl friend, and I thought of China first.**

**x Rachel**

A high-pitched bell rang throughout the classrooms.

"YES!" I yelled, punching the air as I scrambled out of my seat.

'Why are you always so eager to leave this class on Mondays, Gillian?" said my English teacher, smiling mildly.

"Oh, don't take it personally, miss," I assured her. "It's just that this is my last class, and I love the end of the day, y'know? It's awesome!" I slung my bag over my back, and, in my eagerness to get out of the door, crashed in Roderich, and we both tumbled to the floor of the crowded corridor.

"Ouch," I said softly, rubbing my head.

"Here," came a voice, and I looked up to see the Austrian, who had picked himself up. He was holding out a hand, obviously trying to help me up, staring at me with huge violet eyes. I went pink, and held out my hand, and he pulled me up. When I was standing, he crouched down and picked up the books I had dropped. He then straightened up, tall and slim, and handed me the books, smiling.

"Vere's your tutor class?" he asked, in a soft voice. I fumbled for my schedule, and said, trying to stop hyperventilating, "306."

"I'm 305!" he laughed. "Come on, I'll carry your books there for you. Listen, I'm sorry about zat, I really didn't mean to knock you over," he apologised, taking my bag off me, and slinging it over his shoulder. I grinned.

"No, that was my fault. I guess I was just excited to be out of class. I hate English. Seriously, when am I _ever _going to need to use essay-style paragraphs? When I grow up I want to be a-," Here I broke off, hesitating.

"Vat do you vant to be, Gil?" asked Roderich curiously.

"I want to be powerful," I whispered. "I get sick of everyone having their own native countries, and I'm always pushed to the side by Ludwig. I want to break off, to be myself, not Ludwig's little sister. I want to create my own country. Mad, I know," I said, laughing dismissively, "but it's been my dream since Ludwig started school, and all anyone could talk about was how perfect he was compared to me. I'm a bit weird."

"No," said Roderich, his eyes big. "That's a really cool dream, Gil. I want to be a professional pianist when I'm older, but that's not a really ambitious dream. If you do make your own country, call me. I'll get Austria to form an alliance with you!" He smiled broadly as we reached the door to my class.

"That would be cool," I nodded. "I've gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"OK. Here's your bag. Bye Gillian!"

I would have skipped into class if that wasn't so stupidly girly. Francis and Antonio spotted me from the back of class, and waved me over.

"Antonio!" I yelled, spotting my friend for the first time since I saw him with Lovino this morning. "I, um, saw you with a _friend _this morning," I said, grinning mischievously, and Antonio smiled guiltily. "Well done, dude! That's how friends of the awesome me should go about things!"

"Didn't we tell you, mon cher?" smirked Francis. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Francis," hissed Antonio, scarlet. "Shh!"

"Just asking."

"Well then, yes. Oh, I love him so much! I'm so happy right now I could sit in Mr Greer's ICT class for four hours and still feel this happy!" burst out Antonio, pulling me and Francis into a tight hug. I was glad to see the Spaniard so bright and cheerful, back to his usual self.

"Well, I've got news too!" I added in.

"Come on then," said Antonio, turning to me with an interested look on his face. "What is it?"

"Well, I was coming out of English class and I happened to bump into Roderich!" Francis suddenly began to pay more attention, like he did every time I mentioned my love life (god, that sounds so _stupid_). "Um, actually, I mean that literally. So I was lying on the floor, and he held out his hand and pulled me up, and then walked me to the door, and I think he likes me, cause I started blabbing and he actually listened and-," Here Francis stopped me.

"Did he kiss you?"

"What? No, you perv."

"Then we still have work to do," said Francis, giggling. "You want me to call up Feliks for a makeover?"

"What!" I exploded. "A MAKEOVER? Do I look like that kind of girl to you?"

"No, and maybe that's the problem," Francis smirked. "I promise, you'll look tres magnifique when he's finished. And Tonio will make paella! Right Tonio?" Antonio nodded, and I melted. It was very hard to resist the Spaniard's paella. "Okay, but I'm not wearing make-up."

* * *

About an hour later, we were all in Antonio's bedroom, me, Francis, Antonio, Feliks and Toris, Feliks's boyfriend. He was sitting on the bed swinging his legs, sitting next to Antonio, who was texting Lovi furiously. Francis stood next to me, hands on hips, watching as Feliks looked me up and down. I was sitting on a chair facing Antonio's bedside mirror.

"So, like, I know what'll look good on you, but I totally want it to be a surprise. Tonio, pass me that bandana, will you?" called Feliks. "Wha-," I started, before my eyes were covered with a green bandana.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," assured Feliks, and I groaned and sat still. _Why were my friends such loonies? _

I sat still while Feliks snipped at my hair and painted my toenails. I heard him pick out clothes, and push me into the bathroom, and, still blindfolded, I pulled on the clothes he had chosen. When I came out, I heard gasps, and Feliks pulled off my bandana. I headed towards the mirror, but he held me back. "Put these in," he said, handing me two contact lenses.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, it'll look totally good."

I slid the contacts onto my eyes, blinked, and ran for the mirror; I gasped.

My usual scruffy hair had been cut neat, and straightened into pretty silver bangs in front of my face, that Feliks had pulled out of my eyes with two violet hairclips. I was wearing a slim black T-shirt, and a pair of denim skinny jeans, with purple pumps on my feet. My face had been washed, so I looked cleaner and healthier than usual. And my eyes… the contacts were fantastic. Instead of cold scarlet staring back at me, I saw dark blue eyes. Feliks appeared behind me, grinning.

"So? It's totally perfect, right?" he said, looking smug.

"It's awesome!" I yelled, hugging him tightly. Lovino had appeared at some stage, and even he looked impressed. He and Antonio were sitting hand in hand, and I could see Antonio was dying to get Lovi on his own.

"Guys, come on, let's go set the table. Toris, I really want to see those drawings you were working on in maths," I grinned, elbowing the Lithuanian boy, who went pink. "They aren't very good," he mumbled.

"Nonsense!" beamed Francis, seeing what I was doing. "If they're good enough, you could show them to Feli! He's an artist too."

"Yeah, like, I think they're brill," smiled Feliks, slipping his arm through Toris's. We walked out, and I saw Antonio shoot a grateful look in my direction.

I got home at about ten, after dropping Feliks and Toris off at Feliks's place. Francis had whined to Arthur on the phone for a while, but eventually come to the conclusion that the Brit wasn't going to come pick him up, and taken a taxi home. Antonio had begged Lovi for ages, but Lovino had initially refused to stay; however, when Tonio moaned at him for the thirtieth time, he gave in, and yelled at the Spaniard.

"Fine! I'll stay, happy?"

"Of course," grinned Antonio, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into a tight hug.

I reached the door, and knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" came West's voice from the other side.

"It's me, Gil," I said. "I lost my keys, remember? Let me in, this _is _my house as well, you know."

West opened the door, and his usually narrow eyes widened upon seeing me. I grinned.

"Like it?"

"Vat did you do to yourself? Vat happened to your eyes, and your hair, and since ven do you vear _hairclips?_" burst out West. I slipped underneath his arm, which was leaning against the wall, and hung up my coat on the wall.

"The blue eyes are contacts, Feliks cut my hair, and Toris suggested the hairclips," I said casually. "It's looks awesome, right?"

West was still staring at me in shock. He shook his head. "Sorry. Ja, it looks cool. It's just, I've known you from a baby, and you've always had red eyes," he said, frowning. "Don't vurry though, I'm sure Roderich vill love it." I went red, and he laughed.

"Actually," I said, regaining myself. "I wanted to talk to _you_ about a similar subject, named Feli." West went bright red, and frowned. "I _told _you, he's just a friend-,"

"West, give it up," I grinned. "I know you love him to pieces, so stop trying to hide it. The thing is, West, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," my brother whispered miserably, his face changing from embarrassed to pained. "He and his family are the strongest Christians in the village, and I know they don't approve of gays. But," he broke off and sat down, near tears, "I still love him. Vhy, Gil? I _know _ze facts, and I still love him. I can't do this anymore." West broke down completely here, sobbing into crossed arms, hiding his face, and I sat down next to him and put my arm over his shoulders.

"Oh, West," I said softly. "He loves you too. He smiles the most around you, he has forty _million_ pictures of you in his sketchbook, and he talks about you all the time to his brother. You know why he hugs you so much? Because he loves to touch you, to be near you. He loves _you, _West, no-one else," I finished, pretty pleased with myself.

Elizabeta was right. Francis _was _rubbing off on me.

"You sure?" asked West, his face completely tear-stained. _God, love was so messy. Maybe it's a good thing Roderich doesn't like me._

"Definitely," I nodded.

"OK then," said Ludwig, determined. "I- I'll ask him tomorrow. Ja. Now you've got to get to bed quick, before mom and dad get back."

"Aren't I the oldest?" I complained.

"Your birth certificate says so, but I have a feeling zere's a typo somevere on it."

I grumbled, and ran off to my bed. That's where I am now, writing this. You know, I am such a good matchmaker. Maybe my new look will help me out tomorrow with my own romantic life. Romantic life? I'm becoming a girl. Maybe I need another year at military school, to straighten me out…

Nah. I'm too awesome to go back there.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. My New Matchmaking Job

**Finally! This chapter was such a pain to write. And yes, I FINALLY got some GerIta into this chapter. And for those of you who are wondering, I've not just given up on the PruAus idea, I'm still continuing it in the next chapter. People, REVIEW PLEASE! I know I'm pretty late to write this one, but I promise I'll update faster if you REVIEW! Um, yeah, that's it. Here's the chapter!**

"Gil!" cried a voice from behind me, and I spun around to see an impressed-looking Arthur and an excited Alfred, who was waving at me. I sprinted over to them.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" asked Arthur in disbelief.

"Francis and Feliks dragged me over to Tonio's house for a makeover. I think it looks awesome!" I protested, pretending to be hurt.

"It does," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I just can't believe _you _actually went for a makeover."

"He's just jealous," grinned Alfred, flinging his arm over my shoulders and steering me towards the canteen. "It looks totally badass, dude! How'd you change your eyes, though?"

"Contacts," I replied. "Hey, look at this." I took one contact out and kept the other in. "I'm on crack!" We both burst out laughing, and Arthur sighed.

"You two won't ever grow up, will you?"

"NEVER!" we shouted together, laughing.

We reached the canteen, and from the people staring at us as we walked past I realised that I must look really different. We reached the table, and I chucked my bags onto the floor next to my seat, and felt the stares of the entire table boring into me.

"Christ, guys, take a picture, why don't you," I grinned, and they all smiled back.

"So, while you were off getting your nails painted, did you remember to study for the exam in Maths today?" asked Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit!" I cried. "Oh, Swenson's gonna kill me if I fail this. Kiku, do you have your notes with you?"

Kiku sighed, and reached into his bag for a sheaf of neatly prepared math notes. He pulled them out, and handed them to me.

"Kiku, you are the best. I promise, I'll let you use all of my history notes whenever you need them, thanks," I said, while Kiku smiled gratefully.

I was the best in our year at History. I knew more facts than Mr Byrne did without trying, and I researched everything that took my interest, and could recite facts off the top of my head. History was awesome! My parents thought it was a dead-end subject, no use at all, but I loved it. Battles, wars, unions, death, countries… it was awesome. _Especially _Prussian history. I could write a book of all the things I knew about Prussian history.

I crammed for the entire break, and walked into math, confident. We were handed out our exams, and I opened the paper. At this exact moment, my brain conked out, and everything I had just memorised flew out the window. I guessed my way through most of the questions, occasionally coming across one I knew the answer to, and handed in the test at the end of the lesson, smiling to cover up the fact that I had probably done the worst in the whole class.

"So, how'd you do?" asked Antonio at the end of the lesson, as we both walked out of the room.

"I'm hoping that he'll fall horribly ill for the rest of the term, and forget to mark them, because I just got an F," I groaned.

"Well, never mind," smiled Antonio, patting me on the back. "It's not like you want to do math in college, or anything. Lovi!" he beamed, spotting his boyfriend across the hall, who turned around and smiled shyly back at him. Antonio dashed over to where Lovi was standing, pulling him into a huge hug, practically crushing the Italian. I grinned as Lovi yelled at Antonio ("You could have broken my arm, bastard!") and Francis appeared by my side.

"So, mon amie, we have our first two lovebirds together now, so who should we hook up next?" asked Francis, eyes narrowed flirtily. "Angleterre et Amérique?"

"Hmm," I said, thinking. "Sounds good, but hold it. I'm still trying to convince my totally unawesome, lovestruck little brother that Feli likes him back. I swear, he's driving me up the wall. You know what I found yesterday? He'd written Feliciano all over his English book, in all different styles and colours."

"Aww, zey are tres adorable," smirked Francis.

"Hey! Gillian!" called a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Yao sprinting towards me at top speed, before she crashed into me and we both landed on the floor.

"Yao!" I yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I kind-of miscalculated that," she apologised, pulling me up. "It's just- It's-," she panted, obviously out of breath. I sat her down, and Francis wandered off to find Arthur, bored. Yao looked up after Francis had gone, having regained her breath.

"Gil… I don't get it…," she said, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Well, this morning Kiku and I, and Im Yong and Kaoru and Mi Cha," I grinned at how big the Asian girl's family were, with all her siblings. She had another brother and sister but I didn't know them. "We were all in the car driving to school, and when we got out, stupid Marco came along and started flirting with me, like he usually does, aru. But a minute later Ivan came along, and asked me to come and walk with him, practically ignoring Marco. I was pleased, because I hate Marco, and Ivan asked me what Marco was doing. And I said 'being an idiot', and Ivan nodded. But I just saw them in the corridor, and Ivan was holding Marco in the air by the front of his shirt, and I heard him say, 'leave Yao alone, da?' in this really scary voice, and Marco just nodded, whimpering. Then Ivan let go of him, and he ran off, aru," Yao confided, her voice a monotone.

I nodded, and she continued. "But, why? Why does Ivan care?" Her face was one of pure confusion. Being the, um, _kind of person _I am, I automatically went for the matchmaker's answer; "He likes you."

"What?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, quietly, finally putting the pieces together, recalling all the memories that supported my theory.

_A party. Ivan sits at the other side of the room, alone. Yao appears and pulls him up to the dance floor with her, and the two dance together, smiling. _

_The day Yao broke up with Keith. Ivan sits next to her at lunch, speaking softly to her, and stroking her hair in a way unusual for the tall Russian._

_Valentine's day. The Hello Kitty chocolates. They must have been from Ivan…_

"He loves you. It's all so obvious now, Yao! Awesome! Ivan loves you!" I grinned, and Yao looked at me, baffled.

"But… no. That can't be right, aru," she said, shaking her head. "I-,"

"Do you love him?" I interrupted.

"Well," said Yao slowly. "That's a big question, aru. I- I don't know. I love it when he smiles." She broke off, smiling herself as she pictured it. "He has a beautiful smile, all innocent and happy. And I love it when he talks. He has the sweetest voice when he talks to me, soft and kind. I hang out with him a lot, aru, and we talk about everything. He knows so much about me, almost as much as you. I don't know. Maybe I _do _love him." She rubbed her forehead angrily. "It's so… complicated."

"I know," I smiled sympathetically. "But Yao… He _loves _you! You _have _to do something!"

She frowned. "I- I'll think about it. Come on, let's get to lunch." She stood up and walked off, stony silent. I jogged next to her, chatting, but she was locked in her own little world, which happened every time she thought hard about something. Eventually we reached the table and Yao sat down. Ivan reached the table next, and sat down where he always sat, next to Yao, who jumped as he spoke to her.

"Yao, are you okay?" he asked, and I could see what she meant about his voice. It was soft, every word gentle, like he thought he would hurt her if he spoke too loud. I was a surprisingly thoughtful move for the usually terrifying Russian.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm f-fine, aru," Yao stammered. "Um… Hey, Arthur, did we have homework for Chemistry class? I, um, wasn't paying attention, aru."

This was possibly the stupidest way to get out of talking to Ivan that Yao could have chosen. Everyone knew that she hated Arthur, and that she paid full attention in all classes. To pull attention away from my friend, I spoke up.

"Hey, where's bruder gone?" I asked, noticing that neither West nor Feli were at the table.

"Oh, I haven't seen him or Feli since last period," piped up Matthew from next to Alfred, who almost had a freaking heart attack before he noticed it was just his brother, and not a ghost.

"Thanks," I said, standing up and pulling my bag back over my shoulder.

"Huh? Gil, you just came!" said Antonio, surprised.

"I know, but I have a feeling West'll need my help soon." With that said, I walked quickly out of the canteen, off to find my baby brother, and make sure he didn't chicken out.

I walked down the hall before I heard Ludwig's voice outside. I peeked out through the window and saw him and Feli eating lunch together on the picnic benches. I sneaked out and hid behind a bush, watching them chatting together.

"Feli," said West, fidgeting.

"Yes Doitsu?" said Feli innocently, smiling happily.

"I- I'm really bad at this kind of stuff, so if this comes out wrong, please forgive me."

_Hurry up, West! _I thought. _If I go into German smelling of hedges and grass, Miss Eisenberg will know something's up…_

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, ve?"

"I- I love you."

_West! _I almost yelled inside my head. _That was stupid! God, you really should have thought this out before, shouldn't you?_

"How much?"

The Italian asked the question perfectly matter-of-fact, like he had been expecting Ludwig to say something of the sort. Ludwig looked taken aback.

"What?"

"I need to know. I love Doitsu more than he'll ever know, but I need to know if Doitsu loves me like that too." Feliciano's eyes were big now, trusting and sincere, looking at my brother unblinkingly.

"More than anything," stuttered West, unable to drag his eyes away from Feli's.

"Good," smiled Feli, leaning forward, and the space between them closed.

This should have grossed me out a bit, but hey, my best friend kisses every girl close to him, and my other best friend can barely pull his lips away from his boyfriend long enough to talk to me, so I guess I was used to it.

West sat, shocked for a second, but just as Feli started to pull away, he stretched out his arms, circling them around the tiny Italian, pulling him closer and kissing him back with twice as much force. Feli's hands went straight for West's hair, tangling them in it, messing up the blonde locks as he clutched West closer to himself. They sat like that for a while, Feli practically straddling Ludwig, before West pulled away, breathing quickly.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," said Feli, pressing his forehead against West's, still keeping eye contact.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano, mein libeling," whispered West, smiling, slipping his hand into Feli's. They both stood up and walked away, still smiling.

_West, now I know where I get my awesomeness from, _I though, grinning. _Maybe we are related…_

**You know the ritual. Read, think, review…**


	5. Francis is a Moron

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry this is so late, and I know it's a bit of a filler, but I really want to get to the dance already. That's right, I'm going to have a huge Hetalia ball, in which- Wait, I can't tell you! Hehehe! Please REVIEW guys, I'm gonna quit writing this if you don't! And yes, I will put in a France pairing later on. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**x Rachel**

I walked away from my spot, whistling happily. West and Feli were together, which meant my matchmaking skills really were working. You know, I should start charging people money for this. I could make tons!

I was so busy thinking about couples I could get together (Artie and Alfred, Yao and Ivan, maybe even Kiku and Heracles if I was good enough) that I didn't notice Roderich walking in my direction. I bumped into him as I walked past, and he looked up, startled. He took step back when he saw me.

"Gil? Wow, you look great," he said, stunned, and I smiled. Unlike West, I have the whole blushing thing almost completely under control. "I mean, you looked great before, but- Oh my god, someone just shut me up already. What've you got now?"

I grinned, and slipped my arm through his. I don't know what it was, but West's stroke of confidence had inspired me. I wasn't going to get Roderich if I turned pink every time I saw him. That was something Elizabeta would do, and I _definitely _didn't want to do anything to remind him of Elizabeta.

"German," I said.

"Can I valk you zere?" he asked, and I nodded.

"So, vat vere you doing out there?" he said, tilting his head to the side slightly, the light reflecting on his perfect walnut hair, making it seem lighter than it was.

"Oh, nothing," I said, turning pink. (OK, I _almost _have the blushing thing under control) "It's just… nothing."

"No, come on Gil," he said, grinning, and I saw a row of perfect white teeth. "Tell me!"

"Well, okay, but I know it's going to sound weird," I said awkwardly rubbing my arm. "You know Francis Bonnefoy? The French boy with all the blonde hair?" Roderich nodded. "Well, me and him… kind-of…"

"You're going out?" burst out Roderich.

"What?" I cried, astounded. "No! Ew, no! Me and… Francis? No _way! _That would be hell!"

"Sorry," apologised Roderich, turning a guilty pink. "I just though… You two do spend a lot of time together, and you are always laughing with each other."

"Yeah, but he's only my friend. I like… someone else," I said. "No, the thing is, me and Francis… well, we're total matchmakers. We find two people who _so obviously _like each other, and, well, find some way of pairing them up. It's like a game or something. I know, it's really retarded and unawesome, but I like it."

"Wow," said Roderich, looking impressed. "That's really cool! So like, you try pair up everyone?"

"Yup. We got Antonio and Lovino together, and I was just spying on my brother and Feli, who I got together. Francis is working on, well, _others _at the moment, and I have my own 'side project' too. It's not good, I know, meddling in people's lives like that. But I just think, there are so many people out there who will never fall in love because they're too scared, or they've been hurt before. The world needs more people like me and Francis. Happy Ever After makers!" We both laugh, and his laugh is so perfect-sounding. Maybe I should just chance it. I open my mouth…

"Hey! Roderich!" calls a boy from behind us. "Miss O'Connor wants to see you."

"Oh, okay," calls back Roderich. "Bye Gil!" He runs off.

_Shit. _

German was a nightmare, as usual. The teacher is German, and she teaches it so badly it's embarrassing. I get bored out of my mind just sitting there, so I generally like to chat to Feli. He sits next to me in German, and he's awful at German. Italian is such a _girl's_ language, with all the pretty-sounding words and delicate little sounds, and Feli finds it hard to pronounce the strong, rough German words we learn. He sits and sketches away underneath the table, and I watch.

Feli's smiling more than usual today. I know why. He keeps glancing across the room at West, and hugging himself when he thinks I'm not looking. I like Feli, he's good fun. Not as awesome as my friends, but all right.

"So, Feli," I said, turning to the boy.

"Ve?" he asked innocently.

"You and Ludwig together now?" I asked casually, and Feli's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" he says, glancing over at West.

"Saw you two together before class. Well done Feli! West is hopeless at romance. He was sobbing the night before, thinking that you'd hate him if he told you that he loves you. Seriously. He's crazy about you." Feli beamed.

"I- I love him," he said shyly.

"Good. Hey, you know the dance that's coming up? The September dance?"

Everyone loved the September dance. We held it at the end of September every year, to celebrate a year at being in school, and everyone went. Me and Antonio and Francis generally had good fun running around and blowing party blowers as loud as we could, especially when we were close to the Poison Trio (Elizabeta's gang) and their dates.

"Si!"

"You should ask West," I said. Feli brightened.

"Really? You think he'd come?"

"With you, definitely. Wait till they put up the timing this afternoon on the notice board, and then ask him."

"Ve! I will! Thank you Gil!" he smiled as the bell went, hugging me tightly before running off to West. They were like a married couple already, Feli clinging onto West's arm and babbling loudly, while West watched the smaller boy fondly.

"Gil, were 'ave you been? What's up with the lovebirds?" called a familiar voice from behind me.

"Just working my magic, Francis," I said, turning round to see my French friend. "Don't worry, they're together now."

"They're so adorable!" cooed Francis watching as Feli and my brother disappeared down the corridor.

"Aren't they just?" sighed Elizabeta in a fake voice. "Don't you wish you had a partner too, Frenchy? All talk, but nothing to show for it!"

I had forgotten that Elizabeta and Lili took German too.

"Yeah, Francis, are you and Gil going to turn up at the dance again with no dates? Why break your loner tradition?" said Lili, smirking. "God, even Tonio got himself a date."

I scowled, but Francis grinned. "Oh, zat won't be a problem. We already 'ave dates, mon cher!"

Lili looked impressed, but quickly covered it with a haughty laugh. "Who?"

"Ah, you'll just have to wait 'til the dance to see!" smiled Francis, putting his arm round my shoulders, and walking off, me in tow. When we were out of earshot, I turned to him.

"What the- Francis, what were you thinking! I don't have a date, and neither do you!" I yelled.

"No, but we'll get one," he said, determined. "I can't let zem get away with mocking us. You'll be fine. Roderich's completely under your spell, and I just need to chat up a pretty girl in my biology class, and voila! We're completely sorted."

I looked at Francis like he was mad.

"Well… okay…" I said uncertainly. "But I swear, Francis, if this fails…"

"If what fails?" asked Tonio, appearing beside me.

"Nothing," I mumbled, and Antonio nodded, not wanting to annoy me.

_Well done Francis. Well. Bloody. Done._

**There you go everyone! If you have any requests for the dance/pairings you want to see, I'll be happy to take them. Review!**


	6. I Love You

**PruAus! Yay! Sorry guys, I'm a sucker for that pairing. Anyhow, I still have, like, no reviews on this! Come on people! Don't be mean! I comment on every story I read, and so should you. Also, because my friend's reading this, and she got a little confused: Sasha is Seychelles, cause I don't know her human name. In this story, Llewellyn is Wales, Marco is Portugal, and Sophie is Northern Ireland. They're my OCs, in case you're wondering. Well, on with the show!**

**x Rachel**

The whole school was buzzing with excitement about the upcoming dance. Teenagers are suckers for gossip, and Hetalia High was no exception. So far, the most ridiculous one I had heard was that Francis was going with Yao, but it _was _Francis after all; he probably flirted with her as she came out of English yesterday, but that didn't mean much. Yao practically choked on her green tea when she heard that.

"Francis?" she spluttered. "Wha?"

"I know," I grinned.

Roderich had been asked to the dance by half the girls in my class. He had turned down all of them, and when I asked him why, he just shrugged and changed the subject. I think he just doesn't want to go at all, but that's okay.

Antonio asked Lovi the minute he found out when it was on. He asked him right in the middle of the corridor, and Lovi went bright red, and nodded. Tonio practically jumped on top of him, beaming, until Lovino shoved him off, yelling, 'get a grip, bastard!' Knowing Tonio, he'll probably try to get Lovi to wear a dress. My friends are total pervs, and I guess I'm not much better…

Feli and Ludwig are going together, of course. Feli's the best thing that's ever happened to my brother, and he and I both know it. Feli spends every waking moment at our house, and even sleeps over sometimes. That would probably be a little awkward if you didn't know Feli. He sleeps with West so much that I've suggested that they just move out of the house altogether, and get their own place. West goes pink every time I say that. Oh, it's hilarious making him blush…

Let's see, who else is going? Well, Tino and Berwald, obviously, but that goes without saying. Feliks and Toris are going too, and I'll bet all the money I have that Feliks is going to wear a dress. It seems sometimes that all my friends are transvestites; Feli, Feliks, Lovi, Francis and Arthur when they're drunk… (Yeah, I've seen that happen.)

What about the Poison trio? Lili's going with Marco, who's her new boyfriend at the moment. I say 'at the moment' because I know she's going to ditch him at the dance and steal someone else's boyfriend. That's the kind of girl Lili is. Beautiful, but only on the outside.

Sasha's going with Llewellyn, a boy on the football team, who's pretty good friends with Ludwig. Llewellyn's easily the best-looking boy in school, and Sasha's nut's about him, but I know he's just going with her because she asked him. Llewellyn's that kind of boy; he does everything because he doesn't want to hurt people's feelings. I know he doesn't like Sasha though, and I hope I'm around when he dumps her.

I've heard that Elizabeta's entertaining twelve offers at the moment, but I couldn't care less who she goes with. Alfred tells me that she almost asked him, but Arthur interrupted her, to Alfred's relief.

The dance is the latest big thing in school, and thanks to Francis I've hit a dead end. I need a date, and I'm no closer to getting one than I was a week ago when he brought up the stupid bet. I've gone too far into the 'friendzone' (Antonio's wording, not mine) with Roderich. He eats with us at the table, Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Feli, Yao, Francis, Tonio and the rest of the gang, and meets me from all my classes. He's like Francis, only better because he doesn't ditch me to go chat up girls. Speaking of Francis, he got a date the day after the bet, a girl called Sophie. Nice girl, but too innocent for Francis.

Yao's got no further with Ivan either. She still hasn't worked out if she likes him or not. Yao's nice, but a bit clueless sometimes. I've seen her sit next to him at lunch, laughing at everything he says and watching him smiling while he eats. No joke. Why is it that everyone's love life is so easy, but they make it hard, and mine is just plain hard? It's not fair.

"Gil!"

Mr Swenson, kind as he is, snapped me out of my mourning.

"Yes sir, pi is equal to 3.14159 or something like that-,"

"Gil, we moved on from that five minutes ago. We're actually using the theorem now. Weren't you listening? No, silly question. What were you daydreaming about? The dance?"

Everyone sniggered.

"She would sir, if she had a date," piped up a smirking Elizabeta from the back of the room.

"I do!" I yelled.

I could see Elizabeta about to ask who, but Mr Swenson interrupted us.

"Girls! Shh! Do you want to continue your little tiff outside the principal's office?" he scolded, and we shut up.

_Thank you sir, _I prayed silently. _God, why did I say that? I am such an idiot. _

Class ended, and I spotted Roderich outside the door. So did Mr Swenson, and he went over to open the door. Roderich's very good at Maths, so Mr Swenson dotes on him.

"Roderich! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, sir, I vas just vaiting for Gillian."

Everyone turned to look at me. You could see what they were all thinking: _Wait, Roderich and Gil are going out? Is that who she's going to the dance with? _I went a little pink, and a plan hatched in my mind to irritate Elizabeta. I waved at Roderich, packed up my stuff, and ran over to him.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and I made sure that Elizabeta noticed me slip my arm through his. "Yeah, let's," I replied. I could just see Elizabeta staring as we walked off, and I smiled widely.

"What was that?" asked Roderich, when we'd gone a little further.

"Oh…" I faltered. "Don't get mad…"

"Gi-l," he said in his '_now, Gil, tell me' _voice.

"Okay, well, you know how Elizabeta's in that class?" He nodded at his ex-girlfriend's name. "Well, she's a moron, and she's always mean to my friends. So I thought that, because I really like you and everything, I could pretend you were my boyfriend to annoy her. I'm sorry, really."

I turned to Roderich, who wasn't mad-looking, or even laughing, which I'd expected his second reaction to be. He was looking at me with his beautiful kind violet eyes, and at that moment I realised why Berwald stared at Tino when he spoke. Lilac eyes really were bewitching. I couldn't pull my gaze from him.

"Wait. You- like me?"

Wait. What? Holy shit, did I actually say that? Did I actually tell Roderich I like him? Oh my god, he's going to hate me now. I've just lost him.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, covering my mouth. "I- I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say, and I knew that I was going to cry if I stood there staring at him any longer, so I ran off.

I found the girl's bathroom, and locked myself in one of the cubicles. People came in and went out, and I sat there, thinking and sobbing. What had I done? I'd actually _told _Roderich I fantasize about him being my boyfriend, and that I like him. I'm such an idiot.

"Gil? Mon cher, what's wrong?"

"Amigo, what's up?"

I opened the door a crack, and looked out to see a blonde boy and a brunette, both sitting on the sinks, looking at me in concern. You know, they're awful friends most of the time, but when it really matters, they're the best you could ask for.

"Ich bin ein Idiot," I mumbled opening the door fully, and Francis pulled me into a hug. He smelt of grass and fresh bread, and I cried into his shoulder.

"Gil, what's up?" he whispered, his voice serious, not joking and laughing like he usually did.

"I- I told Roderich I liked him by accident," I said.

"Oh, Gil, it's okay," soothed Antonio, patting me on the back gently. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I ran off," I sniffled.

"Then you've got to go back," said Francis. "You must have scared him. What if he liked you too, idiote?"

"Then he would have stopped me," I said sadly.

"You have to admit Gil, you running off crying might not have been the most encouraging sign," smiled Antonio softly. "Anyway, you can't just avoid him. You have to go back, say sorry, and even if he doesn't like you, try to fix it up. You can still be friends."

I thought about it. "Okay, Tonio," I whispered. "But… let's just stay here a moment, kay?"

We stayed there for the rest of the lesson, and only came out when the bell went. We passed Tino on the way out of the bathrooms, who I couldn't look at. His eyes reminded me too much of Roderich, and how I had totally screwed up everything with him.

The boys offered to come with me, but I knew I had to apologise by myself. I found Roderich on the third floor stairway, with puffy eyes as well. He saw me and started to bite his lip.

"Gil, I'm so sorry-,"

"Look, can we talk over at the courtyard?" I asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"Of course."

We walked to the courtyard, no talking, and I turned around to face Roderich, summoning up all of my courage to look him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have said that, and I didn't mean to."

"But did you mean it?" he asked, his face unreadable.

"What?" I said, taken off balance. "I- yes. I'm really sorry, Roderich, but I meant every word of it."

He smiled softly, and leaned forward, and the next thing I felt was his lips on mine.

I have a useless vocabulary, so please excuse my wording, but it felt… _awesome_. He's only a little taller than me, so he was easy to reach, and his lips felt soft and gentle against mine. He was hesitating, I could tell, so I dropped my bag and pulled him closer to me, trying to tell him: I wanted this. He slipped his arms around my waist, and I realised; _shit, I'm the girl in this kiss. _Honestly, though? I couldn't care less.

He pulled back, still holding on to me, and looked at me nervously.

"I- I love you Gil," he whispered, and I almost had a freaking heart attack at the words.

"I love you," I beamed, pulling him back to me. And I wasn't _ever _letting go.

**PruAus. If it was canon, we'd all be screwed…**

**Review please, my lovelies!**


	7. Yao Sorts it Out

**Guys, this is short, I know, but it's for a reason: I need to get on with the next chapter! It's where all the drama starts! And I bring in my favourite OC! IRELAND! Yeah, Sophie's Northern Ireland, but this is the Republic of Ireland. Guys, I would LOVE ideas for this story! Mine are gonna be all used up soon, and then I'll have to finish the story. Help me dudes!**

**x Rachel**

"Gil!"

I turned around, beaming, and was attacked by my two best friends.

"What happened? Tell us!"

"Ah, mon ami, can't you tell from her face? I zink zat our little Gil's got 'erself a date for ze dance, oui?" said Francis, raising his eyebrows grinning.

I beamed guiltily. "Antonio, I take back everything I said to you when you were obsessing over Lovi in that first week. I know exactly what it feels like now."

I couldn't stop smiling. Francis was talking as we made our way to lunch, but all I could see was Roderich; his eyes, his smile, his hair, the little tinge of pink he sometimes got on his cheeks. He really was perfect. And now he was mine.

We got to the table, and I sat down in my usual seat. A few minutes passed before I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Roderich. I smiled, and he smiled too.

"Gil, Yao says she vants to see you. She's just over by the stairway," he said, and I got up to my feet. I leaned forward, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked off to find Yao. I looked back over my shoulder for a second to see what everyone's reaction was; Roderich had sat down next to Vash, who was talking to him, completely oblivious to the silence. Arthur was sitting with an open mouth, his tea held in midair, and Alfred had frozen with a bit of ketchup on the side of his chin. I laughed, and turned back to spot Yao at the bottom of the stairs, crying.

"Yao!" I said, running towards her and putting my arm round her. "What's wrong?"

"He- He asked m-me to the dance, aru," she stuttered, and I steered her away to the corridor, where we could talk freely.

It was hard to deal with Yao's personal crisis when I was on cloud 9, but I had to help her, that was obvious.

"Who?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I-Ivan," she sniffed into my jacket. "He asked me just after class, and I- I- I just ran off," she wailed. "And then, I was sitting with Mi Cha, and I realised how stupid I've been, aru. 'Cause I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I worked it all out; I love him, Gil. But I messed it all up, aru." The Chinese girl covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Yao," I sympathised. "Listen, I know Ivan, and he's not one to give up or be discouraged by anything. In Home Ec, he was working with Arthur. Well, typical Arthur burnt all the muffins they were making with fifteen minutes until the bell! And what did Ivan do? He put together the tiny bit of cake mixture they had left with other people's leftovers, and they both passed the class." I smiled, remembering the day. "You just need to be open with him. Tell him the truth, tell him that you love him, and if he makes the wrong decision then that's his loss. Okay?"

Yao nodded uncertainly.

"Good. He's over by the music hall. Go get him," I grinned, pulling Yao to her feet. She turned and ran off to the park near the music hall. I knew I really shouldn't, but I followed her. Ivan was sitting outside in a heap, his eyes puffy and red. I could see what Yao saw in him now; he was nothing compared to Roderich, but he had a rather good-looking face, and was at least a foot taller than Yao. She approached him, and slid down the wall to sit next to him. He turned around, and immediately began to apologise.

"Yao-," he began, before she placed a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"No," she said gently. "Don't say anything. I was an absolute moron, aru, and I can't believe I didn't know it. I love you, and it took so long for me to realise. I love everything about you, everything. And… if you still feel the same way, I'd love to go to the ball with you."

Yao had just stopped talking when Ivan leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her onto his lap. Yao closed her eyes and kissed him back, snaking her arms around his neck. I sat still, watching them, grinning, until I heard a sigh from behind me. I spun around.

Francis was sitting behind me, with his _'Aww, it's so cute!' _look on his face. I could see he was going to have a freaking nosebleed if he stared any more, and I shoved him to the ground, looking down at him.

"So?" I said, raising my eyebrows and smiling. "You impressed, or what?"

"Mon cher, I never doubted you," he said, grinning back up at me. "Zey truly are the sweetest! Ask zem if zey can–"

"No," I said, knowing what Francis was going to say. Pervy minds think alike, I guess. "Oh shit, they're talking again, I gotta hear this."

Ivan pulled away, still holding Yao to him, his chin resting on her head, her face buried in his chest. He was smiling softly, with his eyes still closed.

"I wouldn't let you go for the world, Yao," he whispered, and I was forced to put my hand over Francis' mouth to stop him cooing. "I love you. How do you say that in Chinese?"

Yao looked up at him, smiling back. "You are strange sometimes, Ivan. It's pronounced 'wa-i-nee'. What is it in Russian?"

"Oh, never mind. You'd never be able to pronounce it anyway," he laughed. "I don't want you to speak Russian anyway, Yao. I just love your voice, in whatever language."

Yao grinned at him, and stood up, pulling the taller boy by the hand. And Francis and I scrambled in case they came towards us and spotted us. When we were at a safe distance, Francis turned to me and sighed.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"They're so cute together," he said sadly. "And you and Roderich are perfect. Antonio and Lovi were made for each other, Ludwig and Feli too, and now Ivan and Yao. When's it my turn?" he said half-heartedly.

I hugged him tightly. "Sweetie, don't worry!" I said smiling. "I promise, one day a girl will come along who you will fall crazy in love with, and she'll love you too, and all will be good! You just have to keep hoping. I take it this means you're gonna ditch Sophie?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "Nice girl, but not my kind, tu sais?"

I smiled and pulled my friend up to his feet. "Francis, you need to be careful. You're completely gorgeous sometimes, and you need to just _find _your type of girl already, and stop breaking everyone else's hearts. I swear, if I didn't know you and already have a boyfriend, I would have kissed you ages ago. Thankfully, the chance of that happening is the same as Elizabeta apologising to Tino for everything she's ever said to him." We both laughed and walked off back to lunch.

Poor Francis. He really needs a girlfriend. Maybe it would get him out of my hair too.

**Review, guys! Review, and I will try and complete this. Promise!**

**The dance begins in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	8. The Worst Night of my Life

**Wow. This is really long guys, so be prepared. I was on a roll writing this, because I thought of the idea at like, 11pm last night as I was getting into my pyjamas. I realised that everything's been going really well in the story, and pretty uneventfully, so I- WAIT! I'm not supposed to tell you that! Let's just say that things don't go so according to plan in our latest chapter…**

**BEGIN!**

**x Rachel**

I can't write.

It's the night after the night of the dance, and I'm still not over it. I'm such an idiot, I'm such a moron, and I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I wasn't even drunk, so I can't use that as an excuse. What happened to me?

The night started out so well. We had arranged to meet up at Lovino's grandfather's restaurant in town, an Italian place, obviously. I got there and everyone was already there, and Francis waved at me through the window. I was wearing a dress that Feliks had picked out for me, soft, floaty purple material with a black ribbon round my waist, and a purple 60s hairband in my messy silver hair. I'd taken out the contacts for the occasion, and felt a lot more content with my red eyes again.

"Gil!" Antonio beamed, pulling me into a hug with Francis.

I must say, they both looked fantastic. Antonio was wearing a white shirt, black waistcoat and black jeans, with an orange tie and a badass black and orange Michael Jackson hat. Francis was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, deep navy jeans and a black tie. I could see both their dates at the table. Lovino (who wasn't wearing a dress, thank goodness) was sipping at a glass of wine, and smiled and saluted when he saw me, and Sophie looked very pretty, in a pale pink dress with her long hair covering one of her eyes. And then I spotted him; Roderich.

He was grinning broadly, wearing a black suit with a plum coloured shirt and a black tie. His brown hair was combed back, that one odd little strand still sticking up, and I ran forwards and collapsed in his outstretched arms. I breathed in deeply, and found that he smelt awesome, of the outdoors and fresh air, combined with a smell of freshly baked pastry. I looked up and his happy, violet eyes and slipped my hand into his.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"You look awesome," I grinned, and he laughed.

All six of us walked out of the restaurant and got into the car. Roderich drove, I sat in the passenger seat, and the other four crammed into the back. I looked back at them. Antonio had his arm around Lovi, and was whispering to him. Lovi grinned, and smacked him in the face, but Antonio just laughed and hugged him tighter. Sophie was chatting to Francis, and laughing happily at his jokes, leaning against him. I smirked at my two friends, and leaned my head on Roderich's shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off the road, but he smiled even so.

We arrived at the dance just in time to see everyone arrive as well, and I was on cloud 9. I loved seeing people I knew out of school, seeing what they wore, what they acted like, and the most important thing of all; who they went with.

I spotted Feliks and Toris immediately. They were hard to miss; Feliks, who was an expert cross-dresser if ever you saw one, was wearing a pink puffy dress that just reached his knees. He managed to pull it off perfectly, with a pink ribbon in his blonde hair to match. Toris was wearing jeans and a cream shirt, and was giggling at his boyfriend as he talked. I didn't care what anyone said; even though they were both guys, and one was severely gender confused, they were made for each other.

"Guys!" grinned Feliks, throwing his free arm around me. "So, Gil, like, was I right, or right?"

Oh right, the bet. We had been told that none of the guys were allowed to wear dresses earlier that week. I told Feliks I would pay him a fiver if he could pretend that he was a girl and get through security at the door without being told off for cross-dressing. I guess he did. Wow. Grumbling, I handed him the money.

Just then, I was attacked by a huge, loud-mouthed American.

"Alfred!" I yelled, losing my balance and falling to the floor, Alfred landing on top of me.

"Oops!" he grinned, scrambling on to his feet and pulling me up. "It's just… I'm so excited!"

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because I finally got the date I wanted," he smiled shyly.

"Who?" I asked, completely befuddled.

Alfred was interrupted as a beaming Brit appeared next to him, and slipped his hand into Alfred's, going a little pink, but still smiling happily. My mouth fell open.

"Wait… you guys are together?" I asked, amazed. _So that was where Francis had been all week… _

"Yup," smiled Alfred, hugging Arthur closer to him, and I clapped my hands.

"Congrats! Aw, that's awesome!"

We all walked into the ballroom together, and I spotted many familiar faces. Ludwig waved at me from his table, sitting right next to Feli and looking the happiest I'd ever seen him. Feli was beaming too, ecstatic about showing off my brother. Berwald and Tino showed up and Berwald danced particularly well when 'Waterloo' was played, smiling more than usual as he twirled Tino around. I even came across Yao and Ivan kissing over by the stairs, and spotted them together half an hour afterwards, Yao smiling at everyone. She looked gorgeous in her red traditional Chinese dress, and Ivan couldn't let her go within three metres of any other guy.

The night started to fall apart at about half eleven. Francis and Sophie had split up ages ago, and Francis was flirting with every girl in the room. We were approached by the Poison trio just as I sat down from the last waltz, and Roderich went off to get drinks.

"So, Francis," said Sasha, smiling. "I heard you and Sophie broke up earlier, is that right?"

Francis scowled, but nodded.

"God, Frenchy, you can't even keep Sophie? She was crazy about you! I swear, you must be the world's worst kisser or something, because it seems you can't even get close enough to a girl to kiss her without being dumped."

"He is not!" I yelled, standing up straight, Francis standing beside me.

"Oh yeah? Would _you _kiss him?"

I should have known it at the time. Sasha had just been dumped by Llewellyn, and she was mad. She wanted someone to lash out at, and I just happened to be her mortal enemy, with world's worst temper and a tendency to act and then think. At the time though, I just felt mad. I fell silent, knowing the true answer: No.

"See?" she laughed scornfully. "Not even your best friend would kiss you Francis. You're a failure."

I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking straight, all I wanted to do was wipe the stupid self-satisfied grin off her face, and I completely forgot everything. I reached forward, grabbed Francis by the tie, and pulled his face towards mine, pressing my lips against his.

I completely forgot where I was at that moment, completely forgot what I was doing, or the fact that everyone was probably looking. I had acted on impulse. Francis' lips tasted odd… not bad, but a bit like how kissing your own brother must feel like. He was too familiar, he kissed like _nothing_ compared to Roderich.

Roderich.

What was I thinking? What was I doing? Suddenly, the room came flooding back and I realised what I was doing; I was kissing my best friend in a ballroom, while my boyfriend was there. I immediately pushed Francis away and my eyes flickered over the hushed room before I spotted him. Roderich was standing a few feet away, holding two glasses of punch. His face unreadable, he put the glasses down and headed for the door. And I realised; he hadn't heard what Sasha had said. All he'd seen was me… _kissing Francis_.

"Roderich!" I cried, fighting my way through the crowd to get to him. He heard me, but didn't look back. No, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.

I caught up with him just outside the hall as he was calling up a cab.

"No, Roderich, please, you've got to listen to me-,"

"Listen to vat?" he yelled, scaring me. He spun round to look at me, and I could see he was close to tears. "That you lied to me? I asked you! Before ve started going out, didn't I ask you if you vere seeing Francis! And you said no!" He laughed bitterly. "I should have known. Antonio's your friend too, and he's a guy, but you don't hang out vith him as much as Francis."

I was almost crying now, but my pride refused to let me cry in front of him. "No, Roderich, it's not like that-,"

"It is," he said, just as the cab pulled up. He opened the door, and then looked back at me, staring at me with deep, angry, violet eyes. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Gil." His words hit me hard, sharp and stinging as the cab drove away and I collapsed onto the marble steps, sobbing uncontrollably.

What had I done? Why? What the bloody hell was I even thinking? Kissing Francis? What was that even about? I rocked forward and backwards, my face in my hands, crying quietly and whispering "Roderich" over and over again until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head to see a concerned-looking Antonio, an equally sympathetic Lovino behind him. They sat down on either side of me, Tonio with his arm around me and Lovi stroking my hair. I cried harder; I didn't deserve friends like these.

"I hate myself, Tonio," I sniffled, and the Spaniard hugged me tighter.

"Gil? Vat's wrong?"

I didn't even look over my shoulder, but that was OK. West kneeled down in front of me, Feli next to him, and I tried to cover my face. I didn't want bruder to see me crying. Feli smiled, sighed, and reached out to stroke my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Come on, Gil, what's wrong? You can tell us, ve?" he said softly.

"It's Roderich, isn't it?" asked West, and I nodded slightly. "Vere is he? Vat did he do? I swear Gil, if he did anything to you-,"

"No," I interrupted him. "It was my fault. I- I don't want to talk about it. He had every right to leave. Ich bin so dumm, Bruder! Ich liebe ihn!" I yelled the last words, words that only West understood.

"Es wird in Ordnung, Schwester," he whispered. "Trust me, ja?"

I nodded quietly, and Ludwig took my hand and pulled me up. I went inside, and found Francis. I had to apologise, I knew. Francis was crying too, when I told him what happened.

"Gil, I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I'm sorry," he said, hugging me, and I hugged him back, sniffling. "It wasn't your fault, Francis, it was mine. I hate myself," I mumbled into his chest as Antonio rubbed my back. Lovino had gone off, seeing that we needed a bit of time on our own, and Feli (who's actually very good at reading the atmosphere) had pulled Ludwig away to dance. I must have looked awful, sobbing into Francis' chest as Antonio spoke comfortingly in my ear, about how I'd get over it soon. I'm sure I ruined the dance for Francis and Tonio.

I'm at home now. West drove us all home earlier than expected. Had it been the normal me, I would have laughed and said "See? You can't even party without the awesome me!", but instead I sat in Francis' arms, quiet, until we reached home. Francis had left his car at my house, and drove back home once we'd got back.

West and I walked up the stairs in silence, until I broke it.

"West, I'm so sorry," I mumbled, and he smiled.

"It's okay, Gil. You made a mistake, like everyone does sometimes, and soon enough you'll put it right. Do you still love him?" I nodded, biting down on my lip. "Vell then, you'll sort it out. You just need determination, that's all. And Feli and I will always be here for you, okay?"

I nodded. I could still only think of Roderich.

It's only been a day without him, and I still feel empty. I didn't wake up this morning to a phone call from Roderich, asking me if I was okay and then telling me he loved me. I didn't go out for lunch today to that little Chinese takeout down the road, because I only like it when Roderich's there to mispronounce the names of the food, so I have to correct him, laughing. And I didn't come home today with Roderich by my side, and kiss him goodbye when we got to the door. I just sat in my room all day.

How can things go from sweet to sour so quickly?

**Aww, poor Gil. You guys had better review, because I really loved this couple and I'm totally depressed now that they're split up. Well, at least I didn't have to split up Ludwig and Feli; that would have broken my heart. And I didn't get to add in Ireland here, but I promise she'll come up later. **

**Review!**


	9. Back to Normal

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I'm really getting good at this now. I have a few more badass ideas before I wrap up the story, so stay tuned! I'd like to thank all my lovely readers for their support and kindness; guys, keep reviewing! It makes me really happy! I was really depressed after breaking up my fave couple, so…**

**The story's not over yet though. Prepare for more of France's problems, a new pupil and maybe some more break-ups? Love ya!**

**x Rachel**

Monday. No.

West woke up in the morning and broke down my door when I refused to come out. He picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and walked me to the car, yelling. He dropped me down on the passenger seat and got in to drive.

"I don't want to go in, West!" I hollered.

"No," he said simply. "You can't sit in the house and cry, and yes, I know you vere crying, all day. You've got to come in, put on a brave face, and show Roderich you don't care."

"But I _do _care," I whimpered.

"Zen don't let him see zat," West replied.

It was a nightmare. If I hung out with Francis, it would just confirm Roderich's belief that I was in love with him. And if I ignored Francis, I would lose my best friend. Maybe I could just avoid Roderich all day and hang out with Yao instead. Yao would understand, and maybe she'd even have some advice for me.

We arrived at school, and I headed up to my registration class. I opened the door, and everyone turned to look at me. I decided to do what my bruder had told me, and just pretend I didn't care, even though I was dying inside. I strode in, smiling, and took my seat at the back of class, inbetween Antonio and Francis. The class turned back to face the front again, and Antonio and Francis began to talk to me.

"Amigo, you okay?"

"Please Gil, I'm so sorry."

"No," I said, facing Francis. "I was an idiot, not you. I guess I'll just have to be brave, right? I mean, it's the awesome me! I'll be fine." I chuckled half-heartedly, knowing I'd never be fine again.

Francis reached out and hugged me tightly. I pushed him off, knowing that I would cry if they were nice to me. "No, please," I whispered, and he nodded.

The bell rang, and we walked out of class, off to maths. Mr Swenson smiled at us all as we walked through the door, and I couldn't bring myself to smile back. I sat for the entire lesson staring into space miserably, and when Mr Swenson called out my name I didn't even respond.

"Gillian!"

"Oh! Sorry sir, I wasn't listening."

"Uh-huh. Gillian, could I see you after class, please?"

When the bell went, I dragged myself up to Mr Swenson's desk. "Yes sir?" I asked, monotone.

"Gil, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just- I'm a bit down, that's all," I mumbled.

"Tell me," he said, and I did, recounting every single part of the night I could remember. I couldn't quite finish the end, I was crying so hard by that point, and Mr Swenson put an arm around me and handed me a tissue.

"Now, what do you think you have to do now?" he asked me, smiling sympathetically.

"Give up?" I suggested.

"No!" he cried. "You have to find Roderich and _make him listen. _If he listens, and still doesn't forgive you, then you should move on. But I know Roderich, and I think he just got the wrong end of the stick. You need to apologise, tell him the truth, and then leave him to decide what to do."

I thought about it. This was good advice.

"Yeah, I will, Mr Swenson," I said, smiling properly for the first time in three days. Mr Swenson chuckled, and patted me on the back. "That's more like the Gillian Beilschmidt I know," he said, sending me out. I ran across the corridor to where Roderich was coming out of art class. He spotted me and turned, and I was reminded of the dance three days ago. I wasn't losing him again.

"Roderich," I shouted, running after him. He turned around as I reached him, stony-faced and silent.

"I don't want to hear it Gil, don't you get it?" he said angrily. "I don't want to."

"Well, tough," I said, my voice wavering slightly, but still determined. "You're going to listen to me, and then you can do whatever you want. Please," I said, quieter now. "Just grant me this." He said nothing, but nodded.

"Sasha turned up while Francis and I were talking, and she started to taunt Francis, saying that he must be the worst kisser in school if he couldn't even keep Sophie. And I got mad, and I told her that was stupid, that he wasn't the worst, and she said, well, would you kiss him? I said nothing, because the truth is, I wouldn't kiss Francis, and she just laughed, and said to Francis, see? Even your best friend wouldn't kiss you." I stopped here, to see what Roderich's reaction. He was still silent, his face as unreadable as ever. The corridor was deserted at this point, except two prefects who were watching the whole scene. I didn't care.

"And then I got so mad at her, that I did it. I kissed him, just to show her. And… while I was kissing him, I thought to myself, 'this is rubbish compared to Roderich', and then suddenly I realised what the hell I was doing and I pulled away. But you'd seen everything. When you left I collapsed on the steps, and Antonio and Lovi and West and Feli all came out to see me, but I couldn't think of anything but you. I miss you, Roderich. Nothing's the same without you. I can't even walk into the main room of our house, because I cry every time I see the piano, thinking about you. I know I messed up, Roderich, but I still love you. I don't want to lose you."

Roderich's face softened a little.

"You promise that's the truth?"

"Yes."

"And that if I asked Francis, he'd say the same thing?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because… I missed you too, Gil. I just got so angry at you when I saw you kissing him. He _is_ a lot better looking than me, and you _have _known him a lot longer than me, and I just feel left out sometimes, when I see you two together," he said quietly, looking at me.

"Roderich, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're definitely the most gorgeous guy I know, although that might have something to do with the fact that I knew Francis when he still picked his nose." Roderich laughed, and I smiled. "So… you forgive me?"

"Yes," he said, pulling me into a hug, leaning his forehead against mine. "Only, promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I won't."

And with that, he leaned forward and kissed me. The prefects both cheered in the background, and I could hear a passing-by Arthur yell, 'Get a room!', but I couldn't care less. I was here, in Roderich's arms, and everything was okay again.

And it felt _awesome._

**Yay! Gil and Roderich 4 EVER!**

**Review, please! This is basically the last chance for ideas to submit, so if you have any requests for pairings/characters you'd like to see, tell me now!**


End file.
